GQ:Karl
Mission :Unlocked after defeating Divine Emperor Zevalhua in Mirvana & completing Proud Soldier's Feast Achievements *Gold - Landed final blow on Graham. **Complete Silver #5 **Karl's squad must go to the Tree Marsh first before facing Graham. Karl's squad must also be the first one to reach Coliseum. **After defeating Graham, Treacherous Graham will be available at Sunset Cape. **You'll be able to change your items before challenging Treacherous Graham. DO IT BEFORE GOING TO SUNSET CAPE. '''Note that you cannot fill up any used items, only switch around from your main to your reserves. **Only Karl's squad will be available against Treacherous Graham. *Silver #1 - Beat Graham with Seria & Karl **In order to trigger this, move Karl to the Coliseum, but do not go to '''Tree Marsh. Karl will arrive and then wait for you to move Seria's and the Summoner's Team towards the Coliseum. After you do so and after a cutscene, you will be prompted to at least move your teams units to other teams, but not change the order of the teams. Then after selecting the teams, you will face post Graham. You must do this achievement first, before you can achieve Silver#5 and Gold achievements. *Silver #2 - Beat Graham. *Silver #3 - Seria beat Graham. *Silver #4 - Roaring Cliffs: Beat great foe *Silver #5 - Karl's grew more aware **Move Karl to Tree Marsh **You must defeat Post-Graham once before this event can trigger. *Silver #6 - Roaring Cliffs: Rare treasure *Bronze #1 - Roaring Cliffs: Treasure *Bronze #2 - Muddy Swamp: Treasure Rewards *1 Gem *2 Burst Frogs (30% Achievement Clear) *Legwand Gem (70% Achievement Clear) *Sapphire (100% Achievement Clear) - Ice Warrior Karl's evolution material required for his 6 star. *Demon Sickle (Silver #1 Achievement Clear) *Amanohabaken (Purple Chest) *Graham (Gold #1 Achievement Clear) *Vigor Imp Molin, Power Imp Pakpak, Guard Imp Ganju, Healing Imp Fwahl (Various Achievements) Walkthrough *Minimum runs needed: 4 *Run 1: *#Squad 1 (Summoner's squad): Start from Sunny Dunes → Infinite Desert *#Squad 2 (squad with Seria): Start from Dancing Sands → Sandstorm Town *#Squad 3 (squad with Karl): Start from Wastelands → Sandstone Wastelands *#Any Squad: (continued) from current location → Sandy Ravine *#Squad 1: Start from Meadow Camp → Lotus Plains → Muddy Swamps → Ancient Wetlands → Coliseum Ruins (complete) *Run 2: *#Squad 1 (Summoner's squad): Start from Sunny Dunes → Infinite Desert *#Squad 2 (squad with Seria): Start from Dancing Sands → Sandstorm Town *#Squad 3 (squad with Karl): Start from Wastelands → Sandstone Wastelands *#Any Squad: (continued) from current location → Sandy Ravine *#Squad 2: Start from Cliff Camp → Collapsing Cave → Roaring Cliff → Cracked Den → Coliseum Ruins (complete) *Run 3: *#Squad 1 (Summoner's squad): Start from Sunny Dunes → Infinite Desert *#Squad 2 (squad with Seria): Start from Dancing Sands → Sandstorm Town *#Squad 3 (squad with Karl): Start from Wastelands → Sandstone Wastelands *#Any Squad: (continued) from current location → Sandy Ravine *#Squad 3 (squad temporarily replaced with Grahdens instead of Karl): Insanity Forest → Vertigo Forest → Bewitched Woods (switched back to Karl) → Staggering Forest → Coliseum Ruins *#Squad 2: Start from Cliff Camp → Collapsing Cave → Roaring Cliff → Cracked Den → Coliseum Ruins *#Squad 1: Start from Meadow Camp → Lotus Plains → Muddy Swamps → Ancient Wetlands → Coliseum Ruins (complete) *Run 4: *#Squad 1 (Summoner's squad): Start from Sunny Dunes → Infinite Desert *#Squad 2 (squad with Seria): Start from Dancing Sands → Sandstorm Town *#Squad 3 (squad with Karl): Start from Wastelands → Sandstone Wastelands *#Any Squad: (continued) from current location → Sandy Ravine *#Squad 3 (squad temporarily replaced with Grahdens instead of Karl): Insanity Forest → Vertigo Forest → Bewitched Woods (switched back to Karl) → Tree Marsh→ Coliseum Ruins *#Squad 2: Start from Cliff Camp → Collapsing Cave → Cracked Den → Coliseum Ruins *#Squad 1: Start from Meadow Camp → Lotus Plains → Muddy Swamps → Ancient Wetlands → Coliseum Ruins *#Squad 3: Start from Beach Coast → Sunset Cape (complete)